The Ultimate Truth or Dare
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::Harry and Draco are secretly dating, but his friends seem to know that he goes missing. Then one day Fred and George send their little brother a new prototype for a game. Will Harry spill the beans? Written for Luna Nera.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a little bit.

_**A/N:**_ I'm back with those one-shot stories. Luna Nera wanted a story where (insert couple here) was found out by the whole school! I got to pick which couple to write about ^^ Enjoy

--

After Voldemort was defeated and all the fighting was over, Headmistress McGonagall said that anyone from Harry's year would be allowed to come back to Hogwarts and finish their seventh year. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new permanent Minster of Magic, let anyone who fought in the final battle to become Aurors.

Harry was going to take Shacklebolt up on his offer until Hermione convinced him, and some others, to go back to Hogwarts. Many students from his year also came back, including some Slytherins. Even one he thought he'd never see again.

Draco and his family had changed sides toward the end of the war which had allowed them to escape Azkaban time. In fact Draco had changed himself. The blonde boy was more introverted and seemed to be less obnoxious. Because of this complete change of attitude Harry had been inclined to find out what he was planning.

Instead, he'd gotten to know Draco on an entirely different level and realized that all the years of yelling and fighting had been covering up an utterly different feeling. And when he started to avoid the Slytherin he'd been confronted and had embarrassingly spilled his guts to Draco.

Apparently Draco had the same feelings, going by the passionate kiss they shared, and now they were happily together. The only problem was that Draco was disliked by most of Harry's friends so they had to keep their relationship a secret because Harry didn't want them fighting.

Even though they rendezvoused at night, Harry suspected that his friends were starting to notice his absence. But he just couldn't say no to the blonde and kept meeting his secret boyfriend and lying to his friends.

--

"Look what Fred and George sent Ron!" Neville said excitedly when Harry finally joined them for lunch one Saturday.

Fred had almost died during the war but amazingly survived somehow. The twins were still running their shop happily and usually sent Ron their prototypes to test out because they weren't exactly up to the challenge; which he loathed most of the time. But this model seemed to make their youngest brother smile. "They call it 'The Ultimate Truth or Dare' kit," Ron said to his best friend.

He handed Harry a letter that George had written. It explained the charm and what it would to the participants of the game. Everyone who was playing had to stack fists on top of one another while one person waved their wand over the hands and say "Verum quod praesumo".

"Should we try it now?" Ron asked taking the parchment from Harry and looking at the words again, mouthing them silently to himself. "We could play in the Common Room."

"It looks like fun," Ginny said taking the letter from her older brother to read herself. "Do we know what it says?"

"It says 'Truth and to trust'," Hermione said standing behind the red headed girl and peering over her shoulder. "I guess they wanted it to literally mean 'Truth or dare'. They almost succeeded."

"So, who wants to play?" Ron asked excitedly looking around at the group of Gryffindors at the table. Harry was eating his lunch while holding in a yawn, Ginny and Hermione were talking about something, and Neville was looking through his Herbology text. "Come on, you lot! Let's go."

Harry watched as he jumped up from the table and walked out, pulling Ginny and Hermione out with him. Neville looked at Harry then shrugged and followed after the other three. When he was finally alone, Harry went back to eating his food and felt someone watching him. He looked up slightly to the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at him with a small smirk. "Tonight. After dinner," he mouthed and turned back to Crabbe who was trying to talk to him.

"Harry!"

He looked up to the double doors when he heard Ron call his name. His best friend was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest trying to look irritated. Which he probably was but ever since he started to really date Hermione, he wasn't as irritable. "Coming, coming," Harry said pushing his half empty plate away then stood up. He hurried after his friend, feeling Draco's grey eyes following after him.

When the two boys reached the common room, the others had been joined by Lavender Brown. Neville had taken a seat in a red chair near the fire place with Ginny sitting by his feet and Hermione was sitting in the middle of a couch, saving a spot for Ron and Harry. "Are we all playing?" Harry asked sitting on her right while Ron took the seat on her other side happily.

Everyone nodded with a few verbal confirmations. "Hands in," Hermione said making a fist for everyone to stack their own on. When all six fists were stacked she said the charm and a blue light came out of her wand and wound around everyone's hands and lower arms. It vanished, leaving a tingly sensation.

"Who's first?" Harry asked looking around at everyone and saw they were all looking back at him. "Alright…I'll go. Neville, truth or dare?"

"Uh…I'll go with truth," the brown haired boy with a small nervous laugh.

Harry smiled at his friend and decided to go with an easy question to start off with. "Which is your favorite plant?"

"The Yellow Winged-Lily*," he answered with a smile then turned to Lavender.

Because of the charm, no one could lie. If they tried to, their tongue would become swollen for a few seconds until they decided to tell the truth, then it would immediately deflate. If someone refused to do a dare, something harmless happened to them (hair changing color or constantly moving foot, for example). Everyone had fun and tended to avoid touchy subjects, like Lavender and Ron's old relationship and the reason why Harry hadn't started Ginny again.

By the time it was dinner, everyone's odd new feature had worn off (something the twins would have to work on) so they assumed so had the swollen tongue-truth part. "I'm hungry," Ron said standing and offered Hermione his hand.

She gladly took it and smiled as she was pulled up. "I guess that means it's time for dinner." Everyone followed their lead and headed back down to the Great Hall. Ginny went to sit with some of her friends while Neville went to sit with Luna, his girlfriend. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down and waited until the food appeared.

"Hey, help me with my Potions," Ron said to Harry around a mouth full of potatoes. He swallowed quickly before Hermione could reprimand him for doing that disgusting habit of his.

Harry swallowed his own food as he chanced a glance at Draco, seeing that he was busy talking to Pansy. "Can't tonight," he said to Ron looking back at him. "Busy."

"With what?" Ron asked trying to not sound snoopy. "You've got all your other classes done. Told me so yourself."

"I have to…meet someone," Harry said and felt his tongue start to tingle. He took a drink from his goblet thinking it would make the sensation stop.

"Who?" Hermione asked politely, but she was leaning forward anticipating the answer. "Someone we know?"

"Maybe," Harry said feeling his tongue swell slightly. He stuck it out to see if it was bigger. "Did the charm where off?"

Hermione shrugged lightly and then something clicked in her head. "Who are you going to meet?" she asked again figuring that Harry would have to tell or else he wouldn't be able to talk at all.

"A friend," he answered feeling his tongue swell a little more from the little white lie. "How do we make the charm stop?"

"Don't know, mate," Ron said as he continued to eat, unaware of what his girlfriend was planning. He set his utensils down to pull out the parchment.

Hermione lightly kicked him still smiling at Harry. "You can tell us, Harry. Please?" Harry shook his head and took the letter from Ron, quickly skimming over the words for an answer. He heard Hermione let out a huff and thought for a second that she was giving up. Until she said something else. "I dare you to tell us who you're going to meet."

Harry clamped his hand over his mouth and felt his two front teeth growing in his mouth. "Sop tat," he said with his mouth covered. "I ean it, Hamynee." She arched an eyebrow and asked the question again, thinking that he was going to meet Ginny or some other girl. When Harry refused to answer he grew rabbit ears on the top of his head.

Hermione started to list off girls' names that she thought he might be secretly seeing. Harry continued to keep his hand over his mouth while he shook his head.

"Merlin, just tell her," Ron said then took a bite of his roll.

Harry, fed up with his body changing and Hermione's insistent questions, stood up with a glare. "I'm meeting Draco! Happy?" His voice, due to the dare, had gotten louder and the entire Great Hall had heard him. "Shit…"

Hermione stared up at her friend, not believing what she heard, as the bit of roll fell out of Ron's open mouth. "Y-you're seeing Malfoy?" he asked stunned.

Harry was blushing deeply as he looked down at his two friends and felt the entire student body and faculty staring at him. "So what if he is?"

Everyone's attention moved away from Harry to Draco who was now standing on his seat with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. He was glaring at everyone he could see except for Harry. He sent him a sympathetic look. "But…he's _Malfoy_," Ron said quietly to Harry. Then he stood up next to his friend. "Did he Confund you? Cause this cannot be right."

Harry looked from his best friend to his no-longer-secret boyfriend. Draco was waiting for him to say something; after all, their secretly dating had been his idea. Hermione cleared her throat and now everyone was looking at her. "Does he make you happy?" she asked with a slightly squeaky voice.

Harry looked back at Draco then smiled when he realized that being with him was the happiest he'd ever felt in a long time. "Yeah," he answered simply.

"Then alright, then," Hermione said picking up a roll and spread some jelly on it. "Ron, will you sit down and finish your dinner before it gets cold?"

"It won't get cold," Ron said sitting down slowly wondering why she wasn't making a bigger deal about Harry meeting the prat. "You know that the plates have warming charms on them…"

It took a few minutes but then the sound of people quietly eating started up again while Harry and Draco smiled at each other. "Want to meet now?" Harry called to the Slytherin as he climbed down from his seat.

He looked back at Harry with a small smirk. "Same place." He nodded with his own smirk and then the two boys ran off quickly, both glad that they didn't have to hide anymore.

"Are we sure Malfoy didn't scramble his brains?" Ron asked when they were long gone but then was kicked under the table again by Hermione. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Finish eating," she answered smiling at him then bit into her roll.

--

_***- I totally made up that flower. Go me!**_

_**Leave a review?**_


End file.
